All Grown
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: A simple in more ways than one songfic. Shinosaki thinks back on the years he's had with his deaf daughter.


Okay. . . This I wrote when incredibly bored. . Trust me I was bored. 

Most of this song is actually the song, so yeah have fun!!

Disclaimer: See the end - - - 

Ready everyone? Go aaahh. . . . J 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I can't believe it," I say, leaning over my wife. In her arms lay a small child. "She's beautiful."

She lay her head back, still holding our small newborn daughter in her arms. "She has your eyes, Shinosaki." Her eyes were focused on mine as I looked at her. Tear-stained cheek laced her face as a fresh tear dropped down her face. 

I laughed and smiled. "I don't know about that, Mako, but she does have your good looks," I paused, my eyes drifted back to our newborn. "What are we going to name her?" 

Makoto, still worn, sat up, and looked at her daughter, "How about Hikaru?" she asked quietly. A nurse walked in to take the child to the nursery. 

As I watched her take the baby, I said, leaning over to kiss my wife, who had fallen back on the pillows, "Hikaru, eh? I love it, and you."

Three years have passed since her birth, and our little Hikaru has grown with enormous speed. She's grown into grace and beauty, though she is only three. She has the lightest blonde hair you have ever seen, and crystal, lively, blue eyes to go with it. She's the last of a generation, the youngest of the sailors currently. She may remain that way for a long time, as the eldest, Rini, is only 13. 

But many things have happened since then that have made my little girl precious to me. My poor little girl, when she was younger, fell from her crib. It was terrible coming home to my best friend, sobbing, saying I needed to get to the hospital. I had raced down there, and found my wife crying in the waiting room uncontrollably. When I finally got her calm enough to talk to me, she told me the horrible news. Our six month old was in a coma, from heavy trauma and a concussion. When little Hikaru woke up, they discovered that she had damaged some brain tissue, and she was now deaf. 

But none of that mattered, she is still my baby girl.

~

**__**

There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank God for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  


For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; 

"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong 

I must have done something right 

to deserve a hug every morning 

and butterfly kisses at night.  
~

Time flews she grew and before I knew it, she was a young woman. My baby girl was a young woman. 

~

**__**

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
But I remember  


Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; 

Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you don't mind 

I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong 

I must have done something right 

to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.  


**__**

All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.  
~

Time really flys when you don't want it to. I had wanted to keep her always in my arms, but I know I can't. My baby is moving with her life. 

~

**__**

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking 

and I said "I'm not sure-

I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over…

**__**

And gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong 

I must have done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning

and butterfly kisses-

~

Tears fill my eyes as I wrap my arms around my twenty-year old. They drop down my cheeks and she feels them on her shoulder obviously, because she pulls back.

"Daddy," she sign, reaching up and wiping away my years of worry. "Daddy, It's okay. Please don't cry."

I shook my head and just stared at her, gently stroking her hair back into its veil. "I'm okay," I sign back to her. "It's time for you to go, Hikaru. He's waiting."

She smiles as she reaches up and kisses my cheek. When she pulls away, she smiled and turns on her heel, walking up to the man she loves. "I love you," she signs as the two walk to the car together, ready to leave together.

"I love you, too," I sign back. "Bye, baby."

~

**__**

I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Disclaimer: I unfortunately, do not own **_Butterfly Kisses_** byBob Carlisle or Sailor Moon. I do however own Shinosaki's and Makoto's daughter Hikaru and this storyline. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Now that it's done, press the button below and review!!!!


End file.
